DESCRIPTION: The overall objectives of Core A are twofold: (1) To continue to promote efficiency with regard to utilization of resources, managerial organization, quality control, and cost accounting; and (2) To provide expertise in computing and statistical analyses to meet the special needs of each project. The staff of this Core also serves to promote interactions between investigators through the development and maintenance of software and hardware whose use is shared by multiple projects.